Probiotics are bacteria which confer health benefits to a host. Typically, cultures of probiotic bacterial strains are consumed or administered to individuals in order to supplement the naturally occurring bacteria population of the gut. A number of health benefits have been associated with probiotics, including reducing the incidence of cancer, diarrhoea and irritable bowel syndrome to name a few. Probiotics have the potential to help in the management in a number of physiological conditions and act to reduce the absorption of certain ingested substances, such as lipids. Preliminary studies also indicate that probiotics can be useful in reducing serum levels of cholesterol and blood pressure and help modulate diabetes and reduce weight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a probiotic composition which can already reduce the absorption of cholesterol in the gut. It would also be beneficial if the probiotic composition could also be used to treat other physiological conditions, such as heart disease, diabetes or obesity.